Stargate SG1 Season 11 Kynthia's version
by Serenissime
Summary: Welcome to the 11th season of stargate starring the Daniel Jackson we all know and Jahanara, a young girl occupied by a goa'uld! See the first episode, As the mystery of what happens next is revealed on the planet of Tel-Thanis
1. A life well remembered

STARGATE SG-1 Season 11 Episode 1: A life well remembered

SG-1 walked through the gate after their first sucessful mission as a re-formed team. It had taken Colonel Mitchell a lot of effort Just like before, to convince Colonel Sam Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c to get the team back together. Sam had just been relived of her command at Atlantis, Daniel and Vala were doing research at area 51 (or at least Daniel was) and Teal'c was attempting to get a bunch of angry Jaffa to cooperate with each other. The SG-1 team that had been a temporary replacement, and was lead by Mitchell had been a failure; SG-1 was back in buisness. They were investigating a local planet to visit and warn them about the Ori. PJ8-724 was inhabited by those who had once been under the rule of Nirrti, and convincing them that Nirrti was dead had been exhausting.  
Happy that their first mission had been a sucess, They all retired to their quarters with very few words in between. A thing seldom not heard amoungst SG teams.  
That night Daniel had a dream. It was a conversation he had with Shau'ri the day before O'Neill and the rest of his friends returned to Abydos. "Daniel, things are changing." Shau'ri had said. Puzzled he replied "What things?" Then she said, "I will tell you when several moons pass Daniel. For then I may be sure of what is changing." Daniel had inquired further of what she meant but had found out nothing. When Shau'ri was taken by Apophis, it deprived Daniel of his only chance to find out what she meant. Or did it?  
The next morning, conversations were light and every one was optimistic. "I'm telling you I just have a good feeling about this mission. The planet Tel-Thanis must be something special because i have a good feeling. I cannot explain it and feel no need to"  
Mitchell said confidently over breakfast. "Are you sure it is not some thing else that makes you feel this way Colonel Mitchell?"  
Teal'c asked in his usual calm manner. Mitchell looked at him coldly.  
"Alright Mitchell, let's see if your 'good feeling' about Tel-Thanis is right." Carter said as they entered the gate room for departure.  
Daniel remained unusually silent even as Vala said "Well it can't be too bad can it? not all of Mitchell's intuition has been wrong,  
right?" "Right" Mitchell said rather pointedly. And they all walked through the gate not knowing what awaited them on the other side.  
But perhaps it would have been helpful to know what they were facing when they stepped through the gate.

On the other side of the gate they found a worn path that seemed to lead to a village. Following the path they saw an arch with a symbol on it, the mainframe covered in Egyptian hieroglyphs or a dialect of goa'uld. The symbol was that of Apophis. "Oh no. Have we wandered into the wrong territory or what." Mitchell said quietly. "The people here most likely don't know their god is dead Mitchell. Look, this arch was most likely recently built..." Daniel said, but trailed off when he saw Teal'c's expression when seeing the arch's writing up close. " This is most unusual Daniel Jackson. This arch symbolizes not Apophis's domain but that of Amonet's offspring. It says this very specifically." Teal'c said, an emotionless expression on his face. Looking closely, Daniel too was intrigued. " Yes, this is very odd. It was built in honor of a Goa'uld named Goldeye who possesses the body of the golden flower. It is said that the Goldenflower and the Goldeneye ruled here so Apophis could not find them because the Goldenflower was the offspring of Amonet and not Apophis and also because the Goldeneye was neither of their offspring and opposed all of their kind." "So Tok'ra?" Sam asked. " No, more likely a renegade Goa'uld somewhat like Seth who was opposed by all the system lords." Daniel answered.

They continued on and came across a small city. Immediately a young man and woman came up to them. " I am Felos and this is my sister Tearika. We will take you to Jahanara and Goldeye. They are our rulers. Rulers, but not gods. It is said tomorrow Goldeye will leave and be replaced by another. Several years ago, when Jahanara came to power, Goldeye was cruel and power-hungry. Jahanara forced him to see sense. Another will come to her and be given to her permenetly." Mitchell raised his eyebrows skeptically at his team. "From what we know of the Goa'uld that doesn't seem likely." Mitchell said. "Oh, no you misunderstand. Jahanara has been speaking to Sekhmet for a few years, getting Sekhmet to understand compassion and such. Let me take you to her home and she will greet you." SG-1 followed Felos and his sister down the street talking as they went. " Can we really be sure that Sekhmet is as good as a Tok'ra now?" Carter asked Daniel. " Well I'm not exactly sure. Jahanara is actually an Egyptian and Indian name and in both it means Goldenflower. Sekhmet was a bloody and violent Goa'uld, but her symbiote was always assumed dead. We can't actually be sure if it was dead, but we can be sure if this girl has tamed a Goa'uld before that she can probably do it again." From the puzzled look on The rest of their faces it was clear that they did not understand. "What I'm saying is we can stay for this event and perhaps see if Sekhmet is really trustworthy after being tamed." Daniel explained frustratedly. SG-1 didn't get to meet Jahanara that day. She was busy constructing plans for a new government after she had left, which apparently was coming into effect the next day. Strangely, they seemed expected. They were given a home to stay in and fine foods. They could never have been prepared for what came the next day.

Daniel had a strange dream again that night. He was sitting in a room, adorned with gold. Beautiful statuettes of lionesses rearing and snakes hissing decorated the room. He sat at a desk. Many parchments lay on the desk, along with ink, feather quills and a book. The writing was in ancient and he could understand it perfectly. A voice read it to him. It was an entry of what took place that day was written.  
"The travelers mother predicted are coming. One of them is different than she said and the rest are the same. They are of the Tauri. They could not come at a more tedious time. Tomorrow is my blending with Sekhmet. I have begun to pack. Many moons have traveled since i worked on the government plans and the travelers come unexpectedly. I must work quickly. Daniel, the one Shau'ri and Amonet foretold is here aswell. I know it is him. The DNA test confirmed it, though the Goa'uld DNA mixed with my own clouded it. The blending is tomorrow. I cannot falter. I must continue my plans as ordered." A delicate hand reached out and took a calligraphy brush from the jar, dipping it in ink and brushing it across the papyri to make beautiful hieroglyphs, pictographs, Asian calligraphy, cuneiform symbols and ancient writing. The journal entry continued in many different languages, but as if someone was reading it to Daniel the words came to life "My life on this world has been far too short but I should know better than to expect peace. The missing ones have found this galaxy and I have a feeling I will be needed to keep peace and order. Around the small cluster of planets that mine naquadah, naquadria, trinium and precious to semiprecious gems, my ha'tak vessels will keep watch until I return from my journey to the tauri. I remember the first time I met them when my body was taken over by Apophis's lady, Taunet. It was a horrible day that lasted an eternity in my memory. And it was the day I took control of Taunet, not as a host in a symbiotic relationship but as a master to a quivering creature. It was not long after that Apophis found out I had taken control of my body again. My life was in ruins if I recall correctly." The glyphs stopped being written suddenly and Daniel had a full vision view of who was writing. A girl with hair the color of a tree trunk without bark and Blue-green-gray eyes looked up at the ceiling and her eyes glowed with the power of a goa'uld. "I see you." She said in a low hoarse voice.

Sitting up suddenly in bed, Daniel was gasping and drenched with sweat. The goa'uld had meant him no harm but it was still hard not to feel slightly scared. The pictographs on the walls had stood for violent rituals performed at mass executions, and his memories of the gold inscribed wall was so crystal clear that he could see the hieroglyphs that told of when and by whom the rituals had been performed. On another wall there had been a classic pictograph of Sekhmet's journey to the earth and how the slaughter was so horrible the great gods had to intervene to make her halt. There were tales of how Heru-ur conquered Hendel-mar and when Ammut had gone insane and feasted on the hearts of humans. The goa'uld inside the girl was planning for a shift to another host and allowing Sekhmet to take it's place. The city was a beautiful jewel in Apophis's former kingdom but the title of the city, Wadjet-neuter tel'shak'lo seemed to tell that the city was built by Wadjet as a peace gift so no fighting would be required. Wadjet probably wished this because she faced her twin in battle on this planet according to local legend. Daniel could see why Goldeneyes desired the city, with it's sandstone buildings, limestone pyramids, towering obelisks and many technological advantages. Laying back down, Daniel decided that he would weigh out the danger in the morning. Instead of sleeping soundly, he had a nightmare.

All of them stayed for the blending the next day, because frankly, they didn't think they had a choice in the matter. Standing in a palace made of marble, alabaster and gold, they watched a figure walk down the pathway that had been cleared for her. She bore herself like a goa'uld would, regal, pretentious and poised. A red silk dress, a cap made of gold wire twining together with rubies and diamonds mixed in. A red silk veil went down her back and fluttered in front of her face. A gold choker hid an entry mark and scant jewelry covered her. A hand device was on her arm and a hara'kesh on her fingers. As Jackson watched her come ever closer, he suddenly realized that this was the host from his dream. As the extraction commenced, he heard the symbiote's scream and saw as it was transferred to another host. Then as the end to Jahanara's freedom loomed ever closer, Daniel was overcome by a sudden urge to save her and to stop the symbiote. Then it took her.

Wait for the next episode in Stargate SG-1 season 11.... Episode 2: Truth in so many words.


	2. The truth in so many words

STARGATE SG-1 Season 11 Episode 2 Truth in so many words

Previously on Stargate SG-1...

SG-1 disovers a mystery on the planet Tel-Thanis involving Jahanara or Goldeneye, a local Tok'ra system lord. Immediately, Daniel senses a connection to this strange girl. The nightmares that have plauged him for years since he left Abydos have gotten, if possible, worse on this strange planet. As Daniel frantically searches the city that Goldeneye rules, searching for the truth, Jahanara's allowance of a new symbiote into her body and Goldeneye's banishment draws ever closer. Translating the strange glyphs and pictographs isn't as hard as Daniel thinks but finnaly when the time for implantation arrives, he is no closer to the truth. He has learned that Taunet, a commander in Apophis's ranks occupied Jahanara, as well as Ammut, but both could not attain full control of the host body. Daniel also meets Goldeneye's Lo'taur, who will take Jahanara's place. Kimikunari, the Lo'taur, had selected her sister Lutari-Antara'khan to be the future lo'taur. Kimikunari's studies have been harder than hard, apparently, as a lo'taur must study for their position on this planet their whole life. Possible future hosts always recieve the best education. From the schematics of a hara'kesh to a tel'tak, to history to battle tactics like lo'hesh, everything must be studied in case the symbiote is incapacitated and unable to perform it's duties for a short amount of time. Now as the symbiote takes control, Daniel feels a horrible urge to stop Sekhmet, to kill her before Sekhmet has a chance to take control.

It was the short allowed gap of time before implantation was allowed. Having been in stasis for years Sekhmet was ready to commit suicide in order to escape her small prison. Qetesh, Vala's old symbiote had apparently threatened to do the same because of the same reason, so she was being implanted into a young noble by the name of Reunetet as a safety precaution, and also for Reunetet's benefit as only a tok'ra could hold power among her people. Min, an old Tok'ra operative who used to rule with Qetesh, had been implanted into Reunetet's brother Nakht 4 days past. The court of Goldeye was composed of exiled Goa'uld, outcast Tok'ra operatives and independents. Shepset, Selket, Wadjet, Bastet, Ipet, Ishtar, Taunet, Nut, Nephthys, Anubis the second (a son of Nephthys), Setesh, Tyrane (an outcast Tok'ra), Min, Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Aethra, Andromeda, Pheobe, Io, Callisto, Ganymede, Demeter, Leto, Isis (a clone), Osiris (a clone), Hera, Hestia, Persephone, Selene, Ares, Helios and Adishakti. All of them had sought refuge on Tel-thanis after the Tauri had destroyed their homes. As Daniel looked at the guest list he saw that all were included. Host names and the names of Their lo'taurs had been listed as well. Daniel looked down at the list and saw every single name in such detail that he was not surprised that it was etched in his memory as if it would dwell there forever.

The names of all of Sekhmet's court etched in gold on a tablet. Their fututres were enclosed in stone there was nothing he could do to stop it.

**Hey guys, Kynthia here! Sorry, I have writer's block and am completely out of ideas for the truth in so many words. Keep in mind I'm pretty new at this website. Sorry for the short chapter. **


End file.
